


Magic

by StrangeBeautiful



Series: Strong Hands [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gentle Dom!Sakura, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Sakura is a Top, Sex Education, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, nervous hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: “Shit, Hinata-chan, you’re wound up tighter than any kunoichi I’ve ever met. When’s the last time you got off?”Hinata swallowed hard. “N-Never?”Karin whistled, perching forward in her chair. “Shiiiit, no wonder.” The redhead laced her hands underneath her chin, crimson eyes turning up thoughtfully. “You should talk to Sakura.”ORDrunk Karin tells Hinata that she should seek Sakura out. You know, for science.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Series: Strong Hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729699
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the Strong Hands series, which is 100% Dom!Sakura. This one is gentler than the precious story because sweet Hinata just needs some love, y'all. Check out Agoraphilia or the beginning of this won't make much sense. :)

“When did you and Karin start dating?”

Sakura regarded Kakashi’s sudden appearance with skepticism. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said casually before popping a piece of tempura into her mouth. 

The Rokudaime commandeered the seat at the counter next to her, maintaining his usual easy-going demeanor. He ordered a cup of tea before lifting an eyebrow at his former student. “So, you’re saying I imagined the scene in the alleyway last weekend?”

The kunoichi scoffed. “I didn’t think you would be such a prude, Kakashi-sensei.”

“And I wouldn’t think you to be such an exhibitionist, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi said with a playful crinkle to his eyes.

“Oh, I’m not talking about _that_ ,” Sakura emphasized by picking up a piece of tempura and jabbing it toward him. “You obviously don’t have to date someone to have sex with them.”

Kakashi took this opportunity to snatch the piece of zucchini from her chopsticks and pop it into his mouth. He successfully ignored Sakura’s mouth gaping and her cry of “ _asshole!”_ as he chewed thoughtfully. “You never gave off the impression that you would enjoy casual sex.”

“Why, are you interested?” Sakura purred with an obnoxious waggle of her eyebrows. This time, Kakashi was the one left gaping. “I’m _kidding,_ Kakashi-sensei. Your virtue is safe.”

Kakashi sighed as his tea was placed in front of him, and he nursed his cup with both hands before drinking it through his mask. “You were my best student, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi bemoaned. “When did you get so sassy?”

“I’ve always been sassy. I just kept it contained in a split personality for years,” Sakura quipped.

“What was that?” Kakashi said with mild concern.

“Nothing,” Sakura chirped, remembering that she still had a plate of food to finish. “I’m just having fun, sensei. I’m 22 years old and I spent years of my life pining for someone that only cared for me when it was convenient for him. Also, if you weren’t already aware, girls are pretty.” She paused for a second before letting out a dramatic gasp. “Unless… you and Gai-sensei are…”

Kakashi groaned into his palm. “Don’t you dare. We’re just _eternal rivals_.”

“Uh-huh,” Sakura leered. “ _Rivals_.” She couldn’t help but add finger quotes.

“Remind me why I chose to have lunch with my former student on my break from my _very important_ Hokage duties?” Kakashi lamented, moving to snag another piece of tempura from her plate. In transit, however, the vegetable was pinned to the counter by a senbon. He gulped.

“ _My_ lunch, sensei,” Sakura said sweetly, before removing the needle from the counter, treating it like a skewer as she bit the tempura off the sharp point. “And if I recall correctly, you’re the one that suddenly appeared to interrogate me about my sex life.”

“Your very public sex life,” he reminded her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “That genjutsu would have fooled anyone but you and Kurenai-sensei, and you know it. You were just unlucky,” she said before polishing off the rest of her meal. She pushed her plate forward and got up from her seat. 

“As your fearless leader, Sakura-chan, I would advise you to keep your escapades indoors,” Kakashi remarked. The neutral expression that Kakashi wore gave away none of his thoughts, but the gears in her mind clicked into place as she realized exactly why he had made a point to find her.

“You can’t get the image out of your head, can you?” Sakura asked with a grin. “That’s why you came here - to embarrass me and make yourself feel better. You thought it was _hot_ ,” she nearly sang at him and was rewarded by a blush rising over the top of his mask. 

“I-I am an immaculate professional,” Kakashi stammered.

“And I’m a saint,” Sakura winked before turning around to leave. “Have a good day, Kakashi-sensei!”

She left him with her tab.

\---

A long and chaotic 12 hours later, Sakura tugged her bloodied scrubs off with a groan. _What a fucking day._ Her busy shift had included knocking a patient’s disgruntled ex-husband unconscious, a rather unfortunate case of object removal, and three emergency surgeries. 

Her legs ached from being on her feet, and her arms were fraught with tension from the razor-sharp precision she had been forced to maintain during procedures. She rolled her shoulders and they crackled with the ripple of motion. The pinkette knew that the only thing that would ease her aching body would be a hot bath. Even though it was late, the bathhouse was always open to accommodate the inconsistent schedules of shinobi. She found that she rarely ran into others after midnight, and a quiet soak sounded perfect after a long day. 

Decision easily made, Sakura grabbed her pack from her locker in the hospital that contained a change of clean clothes and booked it to the public bathhouse.

\---

“Enjoying your bath, Hinata?” 

Milky white eyes shot open to catch the Godaime’s apprentice standing at the entrance of the bath with a towel wrapped around the top of her breasts. Hinata’s confidence had vastly improved over the years, but she still couldn’t fully disguise her surprise at Sakura’s sudden appearance. Even though there was no way Sakura could know that she was the object of Hinata’s daydreaming, she felt herself blush under the curious gaze. 

“I am,” Hinata replied softly. “How are you?” 

Sakura disrobed easily, displaying no shame in her body. “I’m okay. I had a tough shift at the hospital today and needed to soak for a bit. How ‘bout you?” Hinata’s gaze lingered on newly exposed skin, admiring the rippling muscles of Sakura’s back. The rosette always appeared feminine and soft in her qipao, but naked, she had a rock-solid body - one that could bring down a mountain with a single fist. She noted with interest that Sakura didn’t carry a single scar, likely due to her prowess as a med-nin.

While Sakura finished washing up, she peered over at Hinata, and the Hyuuga’s eyes quickly directed elsewhere. “I just needed some time to think.” _God, could she even ask?_

The medic cocked her head curiously before toweling off and lowering herself into the hot water. Sakura groaned as the heat hit her skin, instantly loosening her sore muscles. They soaked in silence for a few minutes before she finally turned to Hinata and asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Feeling particularly vulnerable, Hinata tapped her fingers together in front of her breasts, barely covered by the water. She was extremely nervous and exceptionally naked, but she took a deep breath to summon the courage to ask her burning question. “Kind of… Karin suggested that I talk to you about my p-problem.” 

Sakura gave a predatory grin in response that made Hinata shiver. “Did she, now? And what might this problem be?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Hinata mumbled, eyes turned down to the water. 

“Hinata,” Sakura said with deadly seriousness. “I pulled a lightbulb out of a shinobi’s ass today. I guarantee that nothing you say will shock me.” 

“Wait, _really?_ ” Hinata asked incredulously, wearing a horrified look.

“Oh yes,” Sakura laughed. “And because of patient confidentiality, all I can tell you is that it’s someone that should have known better.” After a beat of silence, her look turned softer. “Joking aside, you can tell me anything.”

Hinata twiddled her thumbs for a few long seconds. “I-I’ve never had an…” she paused, losing her nerve for a moment. “Orgasm,” Hinata confessed in a barely-there whisper, unable to muster the strength to make eye contact with Sakura.

This was all Karin’s fault, really. Hinata and Karin were far from good friends, but they had been drinking in the general vicinity of one another the previous week. Hinata was mourning the circles that she and Naruto seemed to dance around each other, and Karin… 

Well, frankly, she wasn’t sure what Karin was doing there, but she hadn’t been sober enough to ask. 

_“Why do you have sad eyes?” Karin asked, lips still wrapped around the straw of her fruity drink as she threw herself onto the chair across from Hinata._

_“N-No reason,” Hinata stammered, resting her elbows on the table. She had no reason to talk about her not-relationship woes with a relative stranger, no matter how drunk she was._

_Karin cocked an eyebrow in her direction. “It’s Sunshine, isn’t it?”_

_Sunshine? “W-What?” Hinata choked on her drink._

_“Naruto. The blonde boy. You wanna have your way with him and you haven’t yet. I can see it in your eyes,” the redhead slurred in a self-assured way._

_Hinata felt her cheeks flush with heat. “Nothing like that! We aren’t even dating.”_ Yet, _she thought hopefully._

_“You’ve got it baaaaad, honey,” Karin said, poking Hinata square in the chest. “You wanna take him to Bonetown.”_

_“No!” Hinata cried out. “I haven’t even…”_

_“Had sex?” Karin said knowingly._

_“D-Done anything,” the Hyuuga uttered weakly._

_“Anything?” Karin’s voice held thinly veiled concern. “Shit, Hinata-chan, you’re wound up tighter than any kunoichi I’ve ever met. When’s the last time you got off?”_

_Hinata swallowed hard. “N-Never?”_

_Karin whistled, perching forward in her chair. “Shiiiit, no wonder.” The redhead laced her hands underneath her chin, crimson eyes turning up thoughtfully. “You should talk to Sakura.”_

_What? Why Sakura?_

_“Yes, Sakura,” Karin replied. Hinata hadn’t realized she had voiced her question out loud. “I swear, she’s fucking magic. I don’t think I’ve ever come so many times in my life.” The redhead’s voice turned dreamy as if she was reliving a particularly pleasant memory._

_Hinata was sure her eyes were bugging out of her head. “Sakura… likes women?”_

_The redhead shrugged. “Apparently. But if you’re looking for someone to loosen you up, I’d ask her. You won’t regret it.”_

The conversation had lingered in her mind long after she had sobered up. Hinata had never imagined being with _anyone_ but Naruto, but Karin’s vote of confidence in Sakura had her looking at the pink-haired kunoichi in a different way. She was certainly pretty, strong, and brave. The more she thought about it, the less wild of an idea it seemed. It was serendipitous that Sakura had arrived at the bath tonight. 

“Oh, honey,” Sakura soothed. “That’s more normal than you would think.” Her expression briefly darkened, though Hinata wasn’t sure why. “Can I ask you some questions?”

She relaxed a little with Sakura’s compassionate response. “S-Sure,” she replied.

“Have you ever tried masturbating?” Sakura asked with a clinical tone. 

Hinata’s felt her face flush even darker. “A f-few times. I didn’t really feel anything, though.” Memories of fumbling awkwardly under her covers at night filled her with a sense of shame, ending with a feeling of self-consciousness that left her rolling over in defeat.

“What did you think about?” Sakura asked carefully.

White eyes observed the ceiling tiles as she thought about it. “Nothing, really. When it didn’t feel good, I just stopped.”

Sakura hummed with musing eyes. 

“Try it now.”

“Right here?!” Hinata squeaked, her hands instinctively coming up to shield her body from view. 

“It’s late,” Sakura shrugged. “You’re the only person I’ve ever run into at this hour. Will it make you feel better if I do it, too?” Without waiting for a reply, Sakura lifted herself out of the water and perched on the ledge of the bath. 

Hinata swallowed hard as she absorbed the sight of Sakura’s naked front. The pink-haired kunoichi rested her hands on either side of her body to fully display her moderately-sized breasts, her nipples instantly tightening with exposure to cooler air.

“Okay,” Hinata said nervously, slowly emerging from the bath but keeping her thighs pressed together and a hand draped over her chest. _Was she really going to do this?_

“There’s no need to be nervous, Hinata,” Sakura reassured. “You’re a beautiful woman. I just want you to get comfortable with believing it.” Hinata’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment at the compliment.

The rosette’s hands moved up to her breasts, cupping the mounds of flesh in her hands gently. She gave a nod to Hinata, prompting her to mimic the motion. “You want to find out what feels good for you. Everyone's a little different. I like a little pinching and biting,” Sakura said easily while rolling her rosy nipples between her fingers and lightly hissing through her teeth, “But some girls are super sensitive and won’t be able to handle that kind of thing.”

Hinata very tentatively touched her nipples, rubbing circles and letting out a soft moan. The pleasure was gentle, almost like a low current of electricity. “Sensitive,” she murmured softly. 

“Very good,” Sakura praised, causing an unexpected warmth to gather below Hinata’s navel. “You’ll probably love having them licked and sucked.” Hinata flushed even deeper at the medic’s words. The pink-haired kunoichi’s hands traveled lower, stroking over the soft skin covering her sculpted abdomen, landing on her thighs. She parted her legs open, displaying her pink wet folds, and Hinata had to fight the urge to stare. 

Hinata’s touch trailed down her own body but faltered halfway. “I-I can’t… this is where I always stop,” she said, swallowing the same feeling of shame that halted her on lonely nights.

Sakura beckoned Hinata over with two fingers, sitting with her legs spread in a decidedly masculine way. “It’s okay, babe. Come here. I’ll help you relax,” the medic crooned, and her soothing voice helped motivate Hinata’s shaky legs to the other side of the bath. She stood nervously in the space between Sakura’s thighs, peering down into curious jade eyes.

“Can I touch you?” Sakura asked gently, searching for consent. Hinata nodded almost imperceptibly, and the rosette’s hands slid to Hinata’s hips, holding them as she gently kissed the soft skin of her stomach. Peering up at Hinata with a smile, Sakura’s hands began roving over her skin, touching her sides, grazing the undersides of her breasts, tickling the skin of her navel. A myriad of sensations sparked at the rosette’s touch, and her breath kept catching in her throat with every new pulse of pleasure.

“You’re so gorgeous, Hinata,” Sakura murmured. “Such perfect curves.” The admiration made her dizzy, and when Sakura’s hands returned to her hips, they urged her to turn around. Wrapping one arm around her waist, Sakura drew Hinata into her lap in a swift motion, the Hyuuga squeaking in surprise. 

Sakura’s lips ghosted over Hinata’s shoulder as she asked, “Can I play with your tits in the same way you just showed me?” _Tits_ sounded so crass, but something about the way Sakura said it made Hinata shiver. She uttered her approval without hesitation. 

The medic’s hands immediately traveled to Hinata’s breasts, firm and heavy in her palms, thumbs stroking over nipples. Hinata let out another soft moan, surprising herself with the sound before biting her lip to contain it. 

“You don’t have to hold back with me, Hinata,” Sakura immediately chided. “I want to hear how good you feel. Can I use my mouth? I’ll be gentle.” 

Nimble fingers had Hinata’s nipples tightening into buds and another hum of pleasure had escaped her lips. “Yes, please,” and the instinctive shame of her begging was swallowed whole by the desire to feel Sakura’s mouth on her aching tits.

The medic slid one arm under Hinata’s legs, the other supporting the small of her back before picking her up and turning her to the side. The purple-haired girl’s weight balanced easily on Sakura’s muscular thighs. Sakura immediately leaned in, capturing a peak between her lips and laving the sensitive flesh with her tongue. Hinata’s hands sank into pink tresses, desperate sounds spilling unimpeded from her lips as she drew that wicked mouth closer. 

“That’s it, baby,” Sakura purred against her breast before lightly sucking this time, resulting in a bolt of pleasure that made Hinata’s hips jerk. “The sounds you make are so sexy, Hinata.” She abandoned the tender nipple to pepper the valley between Hinata’s breasts with kisses before finally arriving at the other lonely bud. Hinata was vaguely aware that she was writhing now, her long purple hair working its way out of her ponytail as she jerked under Sakura’s ministrations. Wetness was spilling from between her legs and onto Sakura’s thighs, and if she hadn’t been so turned on, she would have certainly been embarrassed about the mess. Sakura pulled away with one final suck, satisfaction evident on her face.

Her hands settled on Hinata’s hips again. “You know, the first time we came here, I was jealous of you.”

“O-Of me?” Hinata panted softly, trying to catch her breath. “Why?”

“These,” the rosette said, planting a kiss on the underside of the closest breast. 

“But I like yours too, Sakura,” Hinata replied, eyes drawing down to Sakura’s tight nipples, and she was overtaken by a sudden desire to touch them. “Mine are too much. Yours are a perfect size.”

A smirk graced the pink-haired kunoichi’s lips, and Hinata suddenly felt like Sakura could read her mind. “Do you want to touch mine? Do you remember how I like it?” 

A feeling of empowerment filled her, and without hesitation, Hinata reached down to stroke Sakura’s chest, toying with the rosette’s peaks before tweaking them lightly. “You don’t have to be gentle with me. Pinch a little harder, sweetheart,” Sakura encouraged, and Hinata responded by rolling Sakura’s nipples between her fingers. Sakura rewarded her with a low moan, fueling a sense of excitement that Hinata didn’t know she was capable of. 

Sakura’s voice turned businesslike for a moment, but she made no move to remove Hinata’s hands. “Remember, Naruto is lovely but dense. You’ll either have to tell him in very explicit words what you want, or you’ll have to show him as you showed me. I doubt he’d be upset either way.” Sakura’s hungry green eyes darkened at the sight of Hinata on her lap. “I’m certainly not.” 

_Naruto._ It felt like a block of ice had suddenly sunk to the bottom of her stomach. Frankly, she was so wrapped up in the sea of sensations that she had forgotten her long-time crush even existed. Was she being untrue to Naruto by doing this? A look of panic crossed her face, but Sakura kept her rooted, holding her steady with strong hands.

“Hinata, look at me,” Sakura asserted. Milky white eyes met jade, and Hinata’s dread ebbed quickly at the gentle look. “You love Naruto. We both know this. I just want to make you feel good. I want to teach you how to make _yourself_ feel good, so your first time with the man you love is everything you want it to be.” She smiled softly. “It doesn’t have to be anything more than that.”

The purple-haired kunoichi sagged against Sakura’s sturdy body, relieved. “Okay,” she agreed, suddenly aware of her close proximity to Sakura’s face and watching as the medic-nin ran her tongue over her lips. 

It was as if Sakura’s reasoning had flipped a switch within Hinata - her body was moving on its own and she was kissing the rosette, pouring every pent-up desire into tasting Sakura’s mouth, candy pink tongues flicking against each other. Hinata swallowed Sakura’s moans, sucking her tongue between her lips before pulling away. They were both breathing hard now, but it didn’t keep Sakura from smirking up at Hinata. “Greedy little thing. You’ve been holding back on me, haven’t you?” 

Hinata felt _edgy_ , felt like Sakura was challenging her and she wanted to show her how naughty she could be. Sakura grazed an imploring hand over Hinata’s thighs, and the purple-haired kunoichi spread them shamelessly, revealing her soaking wet pussy. 

“Such a good girl.” The sound of approval from Sakura sent another rush of fluid from between her legs. “Would you like the grand tour, Hinata?” Sakura husked, the promise in her voice making Hinata’s thighs quiver with excitement.

“ _Please_ , Sakura,” Hinata pleaded, arching her hips closer to Sakura’s waiting hand. 

Sakura took the opportunity to dip into Hinata’s feminine honey before drawing one manicured finger over a bundle of nerves that sent bolts of pleasure down Hinata’s spine. “O-Oh gods,” Hinata cried out. 

“This is your clitoris, or clit. The tip of it alone holds 8,000 nerve endings, and it exists only for your pleasure,” Sakura explained, lips dragging open-mouthed kisses down Hinata’s shoulder. The rough pads of her fingertips stroked over the sensitive nub skillfully, and time blurred. Hinata was convinced that she was actually going to die, that nothing could ever possibly feel this good without killing her. She was wound up so tightly, heat and pleasure coiled within her so deeply that she felt like she was going to explode. Before she peaked, however, Sakura pulled her finger away from her aching clit, and Hinata couldn’t help but whimper at the loss.

Sakura disregarded her protest, forging on. She stroked one long finger across her swollen folds. “This is your labia, and it swells with arousal. It can be extremely sensitive, as well.” She wasn’t wrong - the sensation was different, but Hinata still burned slowly under Sakura’s touch.

“And this,” Sakura murmured as she slid her forefinger into Hinata, “has many names. Vagina, pussy, _cunt_.” The pink-haired kunoichi bit out the last word in a way that made Hinata throb around the digit. “It too swells with arousal and deepens to accommodate whatever you’d like it to - fingers, tongue, cock.” Sakura moved inside her slowly but deliberately, stroking her finger against the upper wall. The new sensation felt so fucking good, brought back the same kind of feeling she had experienced when Sakura had touched her clit. The pressure was building again, but Sakura pulled away, leaving her empty and aching.

“Now, you’re going to show me,” Sakura said, green eyes smoldering as she easily lifted Hinata off her lap, carrying her out of the bath and placing her on the tile with her back against the outer wall of the tub. The medic sat against the opposite wall, resting her elbows on her thighs and lacing her hands under her chin. Sakura looked on expectantly, but instead of being ashamed this time, Hinata had no reservations about chasing her own pleasure. 

More importantly, she was quickly beginning to realize that she wanted to please Sakura, too.

Hinata’s right hand slipped down to her pussy, and she was taken aback by how soaking wet she was. She easily followed the same path Sakura had taken, using her own fluids to stroke over her clit. Moaning loudly, her hips bucked forward to meet her own touch, and she found that drawing sloppy little circles made the pleasure build quickly. Hinata was barely aware of the fact that she was panting now, breasts heaving with exertion.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Sakura said in a low voice, her eyes never leaving Hinata’s body. “Put one inside. Show me how good you feel.” 

There was something about the way Sakura commanded her to touch herself that only served to fuel the fire. Sliding her finger into her wet cunt, she immediately felt herself pulsing, serving to amplify the building sensation inside her. Shivering, she pressed her palm against her clit, gasping, “ _Oh._ ”

Sakura was smirking now. “You’re doing so well, Hinata. Such a good girl.” Hinata groaned aloud at her words, shamelessly grinding against her own hand now. 

“S-Say it again,” Hinata whimpered as she brushed her thumb against her clit.

“Say what?” Sakura teased, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hand. “Use your words, sweetheart.” 

The purple-haired kunoichi’s face flushed, but she swallowed hard and spoke her truth. “Good girl,” she moaned. “I like it.”

With a knowing smile, Sakura purred, “You’re such a good girl, Hinata. Make yourself come for me.” 

She was close, so damn close, but she was just dangling on the precipice--she needed something-- 

“Fuck,” Hinata cried out in frustration, hips rocking hard against her hand. But when she peeled her eyes open, the gorgeous kunoichi in front of her was cupping her breasts with a deliberate look. Using her free hand, Hinata pinched her nipple, pleasure-pain spiraling down to Hinata’s throbbing cunt. 

And she came unraveled.

The next thing Hinata knew, she was in Sakura’s arms. 

“Shit, Hinata, are you okay?”

“Hmmm?” Hinata murmured into the soft skin of Sakura’s breasts. She could feel the rumble of Sakura’s chuckle in her chest.

The medic reached down to tip Hinata’s chin up, her glossy vision clearing at the sight of a halo of pink hair and dilated pupils. “You came so hard that you passed out. I’ve seen a lot of things, but that one was new.”

“Did I do well?” Hinata asked, voice raspy.

“Very well,” Sakura praised, pressing her lips against Hinata’s forehead. The purple-haired kunoichi nuzzled her cheek into warm flesh, wrapping her arms around the rosette’s middle. She rested there, catching her breath and enjoying the soft way Sakura’s body curled around her. As full awareness of Hinata’s surroundings returned to her, she realized that one of Sakura’s nipples was a scant distance from her mouth. Without even really thinking about it, she swiped her tongue over the peak, feeling pleased when Sakura shifted under her and moaned.

“You haven’t had enough of me yet, Hinata-chan?” Sakura asked curiously, showing equal parts surprise and arousal in her expression. Hinata responded by pursing her lips to suck the tight nipple into her mouth, Sakura’s hand quickly rose to wind through long purple hair. The Hyuuga pulled away with a pop, gazing up at Sakura’s parted lips.

The pride Hinata felt in bringing Sakura pleasure was heady, and she didn’t want to stop now. “No,” Hinata said with newfound confidence. “Can I touch you?”

Sakura answered by placing Hinata’s hand over her drenched folds.

“What exactly did Karin tell you about me?” Sakura asked, brimming with amusement.

Hinata grinned. “You’re fucking _magic_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr under the handle StrangeBeautiful! All reviews give me life and inspiration, so let me know what you think! :)


End file.
